A gift for a Weeping heart
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: Set after Kisara dies a lady of the court gives the high priest an interesting 18th birthday gift. But personal demons and rumor of the new servant threaten the less then peaceful life at the palace. A or YY/Y S/J M/M B/R
1. Demons

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just so you know.

Contains Yoai if you don't like don't read. Will get very fluffy.

Demons-

'I can't take it any more. He's going to kill me and there is nothing I can do.I could fight but that would only make my death slower. Gods what do I do. I could run but to where would I go it's not like anyone cares any more.' Jono looked down at his blood soaked shirt. It wasn't one of those nights where he would just walk out after exchanging a few blows and heated words with his father no tonight was the night his father told him he was going to kill him. Why did he tell him well he was so drunk Jono doubted he know what he was doing.

"Where the hell are you! You miserable piece of shit." A drunken slur of a voice ripped through the house and Jono's head. 'Might as well crawl out their and die silently so he gets on pleasure out of murdering his own son.' Jono weighed his options a quick death was the only logical outcome to his current situation. _Bang Bang _

"Who the hell is it!" The drunk screeched.

"Lady Muz and her guards now open this door at once or we shall be forced to break it down and arrest you." Two black and blue hands fumbled to open the door and pull it open. Bathed in the moonlight was a young lady of the court,her black hair braided down her back sent off an eerie glow in the moonlight. And her emerald eyes sparkled with a uncontrollable rage. "Jono where is he?" Her voice was riddled with rage.

"Why the hell do you care!" Bahij leapt at the woman only to be stuck down by one of the many guards around her.

"Stupid move Bahij see because now I can have you arrested for trying to attack a lady of the court of our Pharaoh." A smirk spread across the thin lips of the woman. "Or you can tell me where Jono is and give him to me."

"I understand now the Lady just wants the stupid dog for a slave. Well go ahead and take him he's probably almost dead by now my Lady." Bahij spat out every word like it was poison.

"Oh no you stupid old man he's going to be a gift for a certain High Priest." She bent down towards the man spitting her words at him. She gingerly stepped over the man and into the house.

"Jono." Her voice was strong but she did not trust it for long once the tacky red liquid on the floor caught her eye. "Jono" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Over here my Lady." Came the weak voice of the tall blond teen sitting in corner eyelids drooping. Muz dropped at the feet of the teen and chanted. "_Red Dragon here this one's plea come back to me come back to the blue eyed lover you shall have." _Her hands followed the jagged cut in the boy's side and radiated through Jono's side before dulling.

"So what was this me being a gift for a certain High Priest." Jono's honey eyes sharpened as he glared at the girl at his feet.

"Well that's what I was going to talk to you about. I want to give you to Set as a personal servant." Muz averted her gaze from the honey eyed teen.

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I have a choice is it." Jono arched his eyebrow at the girl.

"Well um no you don't really have a choice." Jono sighed and threw his head back and once again weighed his options not like he had any.

"Fine, anything got to be better than this hellhole." Muz's head shot up her eyes widened with disbelief.

"So you're going to do it." Jono sighed once again.

"Not like I have any choice now is it."

Please Review! Shall I continue or not?


	2. A gift for a weeping heart

At Jane Squashsaver- thank you so much lovey!

A gift for a Weeping heart

"Now presenting Lady Muz." The Lady walked down the steps into a large dining room filled with nobles and dances. Music floated through out the palace that night.

"Can you believe that High Priest Set is already eighteen." That was the common question of the evening along with. "Did you hear about Lady Muz's gift I hear it's a white tiger." "I heard it was a dragon." Lady Muz was extremely pleased with herself no one know what her gift was.

"Let the gifts be brought out for High Priest Set." The Pharaoh's voice rang through the great hall causing the whole room to go silent. Lady's and Lord's ran for their gifts which included gold,jewels,animal,statues,clothing and one concubine which the High Priest Set looked at with full discussed.

"Bring out my gift of the High Priest."

"Yes my lady." The servant rushed out of the room as whispers filled the air. As the large door opened once again the room fell silent even the Pharaoh fell silent as a blond teen appeared from the door. His tan muscular chest covered in scars of past beatings from his father. His dark honey eyes darted nervously around the room as all eyes fell on him. Jono looked up to Muz for help.

"My I present Jono son of a simple Roman woman who was a good friend of mine. She asked me to look over her son when she went back home. You see those scars my fellow nobles those are from his own flesh and blood his own father did that to him." Muz smirked. "He's worked at my house for eight years so since he was ten." The two eighteen year old boys had not broken eye contact since Jono entered the room. "You should've seen how hard it was to get you gift Set. Too bad I can't use my magic to show you what condition he was in when I found him. Oh wait I can." The smirking lady waved her hand and a bloody Jono appeared before everyone's eyes. Gasps were heard throughout the room. Jono closed his eyes as the memory of last night flooded into his mind again.

"_My lady what are you doing here?" Jono's sharp eyes focused on the teen in front of him._

"_I'm here to make you an offer and never call me My Lady ever again."_

"_Make your offer Muz." Muz smirked._

"_I want you to be a gift for Set you know who he is." Jono sighed and placed a hand on his head. _

"_Fine whatever, lets just get out of here."_

"_Sounds good blonde my house mkay."_

"_Yeah lets go." Muz wrapped her hand around his and dragged him out into the cool night air.__**At Muz's home**_

"_My Lady where..Oh hello Jono."Muz maid Ava greeted them at the door._

"_Take Jono to his room and then come back I want to talk to you and Srena." _

"_Yes my Lady." Jono's room had a large round bed in it with light blue and cream sheets. The pillows were royal blue and above the bed was a huge hand painted Blue Eyes White Dragon. _

"_Finally" Jono groaned as he landed face first on the bed. Ava quickly left to find Muz and Srena._

"_What did you want to ask us Muz." Srena's voice was cool and calm._

"_I'm giving Jono to Set as a gift tomorrow night for his birthday." The maids eyes widened. _

"_Why do they always have to be so hot." Ava whined as Serna nodded in agreement._

"_What the hell are you two talking about." Muz crossed her arms upset by the fact that she was left out. _

"_Aren't there rumors that Set's you know gay." _

"_Yeah so."_

"_Well is Jono gay?"_

"_How the hell should I know Ava!"_

"_Has he ever hit on you Muz?"_

"_No..oh gods I'm a friggin genius!" Muz graded the maids arms ._

Jono's checks were a deep scarlet color by the end of the of the memorie.

"Let the party continue!" The Pharaoh's voice rang throughout the room once again. "Boys you and your servants show Jono Set's room. Set please go with them." The Pharaoh said in

a voice only the four nobles and the three personal servants could hear. Set walked across the room towards Jono who was staring at him once again.

"Come." Set walked past Jono with the prince two lords and their servants in tow.

"Not like I have a choice." Muttered Jono


	3. Dragon's Lair

**Hello I want to thank all of the reader and those who followed or faved this story it means a lot.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

* * *

Dragon's Lair-

Jono gasped as he entered the High Priest's rooms. 'It looks just like the room I sleep in at Muz house. I hope the layouts the same.' Without a second though Jono marched over and opened the door closest to the bed and just as he suspected it was the servant's chambers.

"So the setup is just like my room in Muz's house." Jono turned and faced the bewildered teens. "There is no need to show me around I know where everything is already. But if you will tell me what I have to do. I was a servant of sorts at Muz house but never a personal servant."

"Of course I will tell you all you need to know. Oh I'm Yugi personal servant to Prince Atem. So um if you don't mind can I ask you a question."

"Sure shoot."

"Why did your father do that to you?" Jono just shrugged.

"I don't know why he did it, it was just something he did. So where should I sit while you all tell me about life as a servant." He looked about the room.

"The floor mutt." Set said coldly as he pointed to a spot on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Don't call me a mutt!" Jono slowly lowers himself onto the floor wincing in pain as he does. "So is it true that many personal servants become like sex slaves or lovers to their master." Jono looked at the reddened face of the Prince and his servant not to mention the others including Set.

"Answered my own question. So what do I have to do."

"Well first you must do whatever your master tells you and only your master you may not take commands from others unless your master tell you to do so." Yugi started to explain when Ryou cut in.

"You my only speak when spoken to unless you get permission otherwise like I and the others have."

"And you can only be punished by your master. You have to be with them Priest Set shall tell you your specific jobs but that should cover it. Oh I'm Malik and thats Ryou." Ryou nodded.

"So Jono tell us about yourself we heard that Lady Muz befriended a common boy even let him stay in her house in one for the nice rooms. I-is that all true?" Yugi inquired catching the attention of the others in the room.

"Yes,Yugi it's all true. I stayed in a room identical to High Priest Set's and Muz's really nice she took wonderful care of me." Jono smiled at the memories of him and Muz just sitting in the garden just talking nothing more.

"So did you even sleep with her?" Mariku asked earning a death glare for Set. "What Priest,it's a logical question. You know with all the rumours and how much time they apparently spent together." Mariku raised his hands in his own defence as Jono chuckled.

"Gods no I never slept with her never really had much interest in her except for befriending her. And tell me what are some of these rumors, I haven't even been here two hours and there are already rumours."

"There were rumours long before you came here. But you being here will only cause more." Set sighed as he placed his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry,I did not mean to cause you any trouble." Jono tilted his head and stared at the blue eyed priest.

"It's not your fault puppy. Your mine now so what every they say they'll have to deal with me puppy."

"Puppy?!" Atem and the others stare at his cousin wide eyed. Set eyes narrowed at the group of wide eyed onlookers. Jono hung his head in a futile attempt to hid his reddened cheeks.

"He looks like a puppy." Set hissed. "Now if you would all leave I would like to turn for the night."

"Fine priest but we'll be talking about this in the morning." Bakura called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

"I bet we will thief, I bet we will."Set muttered to himself as Jono closed the door.

"Goodnight puppy I expect to be woken when Ra rises.

"That shall be done High Priest Set." Jono lowers his head and enters his smaller living chambers. 'Why am I allowing this guy to walk all over me? Why didn't I yell when he called me puppy? Bigger question why did I blush?' Jono crawled into his bed and shut his eyes tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. SOPA

I'm sorry but SOPA is back and it needs to be stopped I'm am sorry for this not being a chapter.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen


End file.
